TheBeginning
by Flaky2.0
Summary: Belize is my O.C. I made I figure why not move him to Happy Tree Town where he meets trouble in two angles, Read Review, let me know what I need to work on. hint FXF pair Rated T for mild language use. Completed
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story, I only own Belize, and two new characters coming in later.**

The Beginning

By Flaky 2.0

Chapter 1

It's a dark and dreary day, the sun was half way down the horizon and the darkness was starting to overwhelm the sky, the wind blowing through the trees nearly knocking them over. A shadow is walking down a dirt road looking at a map of the area. "Hmm let's see according to this map I should be…. Damn twenty-four miles from a town." The shadow looks up from the map and sees a sign post. He walked over to it, and then lightning flashed showing a light blue raccoon with a dark blue mask on its face. The raccoon walked over to the sign post and read it in a quick glimpse after the lightning struck and saw the sign read _"Happy Tree Town"_ The raccoon looked towards the direction the sign was pointing and decided, why not at least there's a town nearby that he could take shelter in from the storm.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I am in the process of multiple stories I may add soon, I know the first chapter was short, but I needed something to get started off, I am not good with the starts of anything that much, but once it gets going it gets better, you will see. Enjoy chapter 2.**

Chapter 2

The rain was beating down harder on the raccoon as he ran for nearly a mile, but was shocked when he saw a small village with tree houses as homes and some actual buildings and a restaurant and gym, he nearly fainted from the shock and excitement he didn't have to run twenty-four miles to get to another town. He started walking deeper into the town and then walked into the restaurant shaking himself off like a dog, there was a couple people in there looking at him like he was insane, but then they went back to their normal activities after the raccoon sat down at the counter to order.

"What will it be sir?" The raccoon looked up and saw a dark blue skunk with a flower in her hair and a car air freshener as a necklace. "Oh umm yea I would like…" He looked down at the menu and didn't see anything he wanted, he loves to eat healthier then most, but there wasn't anything on there healthy. "… I guess Ill have the small burger with fries, thank you." The skunk just wrote down the order and went to the back kitchen.

The raccoon just sat there and waited for his food to arrive he looked all around the restaurant and saw all he could see, there was a couple beavers sitting at a booth talking but one was orange and wearing a hard hat with stubs for hands, the other was lavender/purple he then looked to the other side and saw a red porcupine and green bear making out in another booth, each couple seconds that went by the kissing was getting more and more intense until they started to get close to stripping each other, but when they were about to do that, a blue moose walked over to the booth to deliver them their food they "Forgot" they ordered.

He then looked over and saw a jukebox in the back and then he saw an orange bear in 70's clothing and an afro jazz walking over to it and started hitting it to get it too play free music, but the blue skunk saw this and went over to him and started yelling. "Disco Bear stop hitting the jukebox, if you do then I will have to ask you to leave, if you don't then I will be forced to use extra force." The bear just laughed and looked at her "Don't be dissing me Petunia, I know how when I walk by you love watching me, you know you can't live without the king of Disco." Petunia's face just turn red from anger and she slapped Disco and started walking back into the kitchen.

The raccoon just sat there and watched Petunia as she came back out the door of the kitchen and handed him his food. "Sorry it took so long that jerk over there is really annoying and doesn't know when to shut up and that this is not a free music facility."

"No, no, no, it's fine my dear, but why do you let him come back in here if he does that often? Well from how you're talking it sounds like it's often." Petunia looked at him and smiled, "Well… Wait a second you're new here aren't you?" the Raccoon looked at Petunia and smiled "Of course, but I'm just stopping by so I could get out of this storm, it like came out of no where." Petunia looked at the raccoon in the eyes again and said, "Aww you don't want to stay? Why not stay for a while, the town needs more people. Its quite lonely out here without much visitors."

The raccoon looked at Petunia and smiled, then said "Ok Ill think about it, but for now would you mind leaving me to eat in peace? Not meaning to sound rude, but I am hungry and would like to eat." Petunia nodded and started walking away after she took about ten steps she turned around and said to the raccoon " Thank you very much for staying, and enjoy your meal its on the house tonight." Then she went off walking into the kitchen for the last time to check out of work and end her shift and started walking home in a light brown trench coat.

The Raccoon looked down at his burger and fries and sees nothing wrong with them, he was wondering why she said it was "on the house" normally when he heard something like that it was people that was trying to con him out of something, but he was hungry so he picked up the burger and took a bite out of it. Sat there thinking about what could be wrong with it, to him it tasted like a normal burger with a meat patty and… "Ugh Onions, damn I didn't know they put onions on the burgers."

"They don't put onions on them often, I'm surprised you are the first one to come into this dining joint who doesn't like onions." The raccoon looked behind him he didn't see anyone then when he turned back to the kitchen her heard the voice again, "I'm in the booth." The raccoon turned around again and saw a purple lavender color lamb sitting in the booth and someone else sitting with her, he couldn't see but it looked small and green and wearing a top hat and monocle.

"Oh hello there, umm" the raccoon started "Oh sorry, the names Lammy, you are an odd creature. Normally anyone that eats here loves to eat onions." The raccoon was thinking of what to say, then he figured why not try just having a conversation. "My names Belize, yea I'm new to town, I had to get out of the storm." He pointed outside he and the lamb saw the lightning flash, and then a load crack of thunder Belize then sat there thinking when would be a good time to find a hotel. "I'm sorry Belize, but the town doesn't have a hotel, but you can stay with someone here at their home if you want?"

Belize shifted in the seat and tried to think on the idea, but he didn't know anyone in town and was worried what if one of them would try something, would he get mugged and left in the rain, or would he be tied up and tortured, but he started to think of any other plan, but he didn't want to get anyone involved in what he was running from.

**A/N see somehow it gets better when I write longer, I know I need to work on starting of stories, but eh chapter 3 I had to edit just a little but it should be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks Carlos45 Im happy you enjoyed it.**** Well enjoy Chapter 3**

Chapter 3

Belize and Lammy spent nearly thirty minutes talking. Belize was getting to learn more about everyone in town and was shocked someone knew almost literally everything about everyone. "Lammy…" Belize started to say, but then he looked at the clock on the wall it still read, 9:32 PM it's been like that since he arrived to the diner. "Yes Belize what is it?" she then noticed that he was looking at the clock in a confused look. "Oh that, yea we never could figure out how to get that clock working, it hasn't been in nearly a century."

Belize was a little surprised, "But it looks modern, how can it be a century old?" Lammy then slapped her hands to her mouth and ran out of the diner into the slowly fading storm.

Belize got up to follow, but he noticed that the others in the diner still were staring at him, "What, she ran out and I want to know why." Everyone just sat there giving him a blank stare. "Ok I think Ill just go." Belize jumped out of the booth and went for the door. "Hold it right the raccoon." Belize froze in spot and turned around and saw a tall blue moose in a police uniform staring him down. "Wha-what is it, ummm." The moose just walked slowly to Belize still giving him a dead in the eye stare. "We don't like your kind around here. All raccoons that come through here are all cut-throats and thieves and we don't need any more." Belize just sat there, until about a minute passed, "Whatever, you look like you can't do anything." The moose sat there dumb stricken along with everyone else in the diner.

The moose started to get a little irritated and then gave a final warning. "You fucking no good scoundrels need to stop coming and messing with this town, and its not wise to piss off an officer, Coon, because now you do one little fuck up, I will be coming down hard on your ass, you understand Coon." Every time the Moose said Coon it was sarcastic saying just do something, then I will show you what I can do. Belize stood his ground as the Moose walked off and out of the diner; everyone else was just sitting there talking.

Belize fed up with all the events that went down, and standing up like that in front of everyone, he was worried that he couldn't find a place to stay and rest for a couple days, he just walked out and started walking to the end of town, while the rain was starting to soak his fur again, mixing in with tears in his eyes until he heard someone yell his name from a house, He looked to who said it, he knew one of the people there knew his name, so he expected it to be Lammy, but when he looked up it was Petunia motioning him to come over to a house, He believed was hers, Belize then looked on down the road thinking if he should just leave and go through the storm, or go to a house of someone he knows about told by someone else. He decided to go and talk to Petunia.

Belize went into the house that Petunia was motioning him to come into he walked in and was shocked to how clean It was, everything was laminated and covered in plastic, there was cleaning bottles all around, and he was shocked when Petunia was using a small vacuum cleaner to dry off Belize, or at least get all the mud off him.

"Hey Petunia, how did you get my name? I don't remember telling you." Petunia just smiled and then point up stairs, Belize looked up and saw Lammy staring down at him. "Oh so that how you knew, ok cool." Belize looked around "Nice place Petunia, but I think it's a little too clean." Petunia just smirked and walked away for a second then came back. "You call it too clean I call it too dirty, I'm pretty sure you know why it's like this right?" Belize thought for a moment, "Oh yea a complicated disorder of OCD." "Exactly, Lammy here was just telling me about you, that you told her" Belize then looked at Lammy again, but she wasn't at the top of the stairs any longer.

"Where did she go?" Petunia just fluffing out Belize's fur only continued talking. "She felt so bad about running out of the diner earlier on you; she just thinks because of that you don't want to talk to her anymore." Belize looked up the stairs. "No, I won't stop talking to anyone unless they made an enemy of me; she didn't do anything that I would consider rude enough to stop talking to." "Phew that's good" Belize jumped and turned and saw Lammy sitting beside him, "How did you get down here so fast, and without me noticing?"

"Sorry Belize, I don't know and a good magician never reveals their secrets." Lammy then poked Belize and he started to feel strange, like there was something not right, but he didn't know what the problem was, but he went ahead with it and tried to ignore it.

**A/N ****well I notice Lammy and Lumpy not completely their character, Lammy I havent seen a lot of and Lumpy well, I just needed to increase his intelligence a little, but other then the minor increase nothing different. Also I will be taking a break from reading and writing for a couple days so this will be a little longer to update chapter 4, but Ill be nice and put in chapter 5 with it. Peace **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Well I actually enjoyed a small break, but it felt so unnatural, I guess Ill have to make the break once I finish uploading this story as I had planned.**

Chapter 4

"So, you're not upset that I just ran out on you like that?" Lammy said with tears of sorrow starting to fill her eyes. Belize just grabbed a hold of her and gently shook her. "No I'm not upset that you did that, me being upset at this point is not because of you its because of that stupid blue moose." Lammy tried looking through her memory "Oh you must be talking about Lumpy don't worry too much about him… He's a hardass, but once he's out of uniform he's a complete idiot and will most likely injure people from his stupidity."Belize and Lammy sat laughing while Petunia was in the kitchen cooking. "Hey Lammy, Belize, What do you two think will be a good dinner?"

Lammy sat there and looked at Belize, and they whispered to each other for a short time, then both laughed and figured each say a random food. "Chicken Stir-fry" Belize and Lammy said at the same exact time. "Jinx, you owe me a coke." They again said simultaneously they then started laughing and then everything went silent.

Belize was sitting on the couch when his ears started perking around scanning the area, he heard someone was outside the house watching them, but he isn't completely familiar with the noise, but he thinks he heard it before, the sound of a boot hitting the ground.

"What is it Belize?" Lammy started to take notice and looked a little concerned. Belize just sat there still and trying to pin point where the noise was, but he couldn't with all the screaming going on. Belize jumped up and looked at who and where the screaming was coming from, it was from the kitchen and the one screaming was Petunia. Belize saw a fraction of the kitchen up in flames and Petunia was on fire. He jumped up and ran into the kitchen grabbed a towel and soaked it in water and then tried to wrap it around Petunia to put out the fire.

Lammy saw this and ran over to the phone and called for the fire department, "We are on our way." Lammy hears on the phone. Seven minutes later the front door was broken down and in came two people Belize has not seen before, but heard about, the leader of the group was a light blue anteater they called Sniffles. The one outside hooking up the water hose was moving like he was blind and then Belize, remembered the only one that was blind in town was Mole, he didn't understand why they allowed him to be a firefighter.

Belize just shook his head and pointed to the kitchen that was now only a small contained fire, "What the hell happened here? How did you contain the fire without putting it out?" Belize just sat there and looked at his white paws that had some minor burns, and scrapes from putting out Petunia. "It's not hard when you know how fires work." Sniffles just looked around and shrugged it off and went put out the fire, then got back into the living room where Belize, was trying to help Lammy keep Petunia from peeling off her skin to get rid of the charred parts.

"Hey umm Raccoon… May I talk to you in private?" Sniffles said looking him in the eyes with some suspicion. Belize got up and this gave Petunia a chance she tried to pull off part of her face, but Belize tapped her shoulder and all of a sudden Petunia's arm fell and she couldn't move it.

Belize then continued to get up and walked over to Sniffles. "Yes what did you want to talk about?" Sniffles looked around to make sure no one else was listening. Sniffles lifted his finger telling Belize to come in a little closer. Belize did just that, and then Sniffles whispered in his ear something, that was a secret that, he didn't want out, just yet, and he wanted Belize to test it out.

"Sure I'll do that, but you are going to have to help me with one thing if you don't mind?" Belize said this made Lammy start to tune in on their conversation. Sniffles just laughed a little making it like they were telling small jokes to get past the fact of the fire. "Not so loud, I don't want anyone to know of this discovery until I perfect it. Understand?" Belize Nodded and then went over to Petunia.

Sniffles and the mole left after the Mole finally found the fire hydrant that he plugged the fire hose to. Then after they left,Belize and Lammy was sitting with Petunia, trying to calm her down, but then Petunia started screaming again, because she saw in the mirror that her prized flower on her head given to her by her mother was half there. "No, no, no, this cant be happening, this can not be happening… Why is this happening?" after she said that all three of them heard sirens outside the house, Belize had a feeling he was going to have to deal with the stupid Moose again. He was right the door burst open and there stood the Blue Moose with a handgun, a tazer gun, and handcuffs ready to arrest someone. "That's it Coon I gave you a warning, now you gone and done something stupid." Lumpy went over to Belize pulled him off the couch and slammed him on the ground and then slapped the cuffs on him.

After Belize got up he was walking a little too fast for Lumpy to keep up and Lumpy not in his right mind was thinking of making Belize pay for crimes that he didn't do or wouldn't without reason, but Lumpy used the fast walk as an excuse and shot Belize with a tazer saying he was attempting to escape laid on the ground somewhat motionless, this made Lumpy a little upset because he didn't want to drag Belize to the car. "You Lamb get over here and help me with this damn coon." Lammy sat there thinking of resisting, but didn't want to get jailed for a stupid cause, and then wasting money to continue on with life.

Just as Lammy was starting to walk closer Belize started to open his eyes, and the first thing he saw was Lumpy commanding Lammy, Belize couldn't take any more from the hardass cop so while Lumpy was distracted with Lammy; Belize got up and slammed into Lumpy, knocking him to the ground Belize was going to leave it at that, but he tripped and landed on Lumpy's head knocking him unconscious Belize tried to get up and when he did he accidentally kicked the tazer which got set to a higher charge, that shot Lumpy in the heart causing his body to convulse and then Lumpy's body laid still, Belize got up and asked Lammy to get the key to unlock the cuffs, not paying attention that he just killed Lumpy; who was a police officer.

Lammy grabbed the key from the pocket of Lumpy and unlocked Belize's handcuffs Belize then went over to Lumpy and apologized and then offered to help him up, but Lumpy still didn't move. "Ok Lumpy, get up, I know I didn't hurt you that badly…" Belize was still standing there offering to help the Moose up, but still Lumpy laid there. Belize then walked up close to Lumpy and saw that blood and foam was coming out of Lumpy's head. "Oh shit he's dead." Belize started to get a little panicked, Lammy slowly walked up to him. "Belize, what's the matter?" Belize just looked at her and tried to say something, but couldn't, Belize then just got up and ran off to the border of the town, leaving Lammy sitting there in the middle of the room.

**A/N I will publish chapter 5 once I read over it again, I noticed a few mistakes here and in it so I have to edit. Shouldnt take too long.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Ok I finished editing chapter 5 enjoy.**

Chapter 5

Belize almost made it to the town border, but then suddenly he gets pulled back, Belize fell and hit his head on the curb, but was still fine, he got up and saw Lammy pulled him back. "What the hell Lammy, I cant stay here, I cant stand small rooms, and being around people that do stupid shit to any one they meet."

Lammy just shook Belize, after Belize started to calm down a little, she started telling him something. "Belize, hey calm down, nothing is wrong here…" "But I killed a cop, why is that not something wrong?" Lammy just started to Chuckle a little. "What the hell is so funny? There's a fucking dead guy right over there." Lammy just turned her face serious. "Don't worry about it Belize, everyone in town know your new, and don't know much about the town. I want to tell you what it is, but…" "But what. Lammy? Huh I want to know, now since you are so calm about someone dying." Lammy then put her hand over Belize's mouth to shut him up. "As I was saying there is something way wrong with this town. What it is exactly I don't know… Some reason when someone dies they come back sooner or later." Belize just sat there thinking _what the hell is wrong with Lammy, there is no way anyone can come back from the dead. _"No; that can't be true."Belize said and then looked around and saw that while he and Lammy was talking there was a small group of others in the town.

"Aye matey it be true, death is never permanent 'ere" Said a cyan otter, "B-Belize... W-we don't want you to leave." Said a red Porcupine. "Look I get you all are trying to cheer me up, but there is no such thing that death can be reversed." Belize started walking to the border again, but then stopped when he heard someone yell out 'coon' Belize turned around and saw Lumpy staring at him without the police uniform on.

Belize was looking at this and didn't know what to do he sat there going through many things in his mind trying to figure out things, but nothing is making sense. Belize was trying to find a way to apologize to Lammy and the others, and tried to find words to comprehend or dispute what just happened, but nothing came to him.

"Ok, ok, I guess I-I was wrong, but I don't know if I should stay or not." He finally came out and said, Lammy walked over to him and pulled him closer to the town so if someone caused an accident he wouldn't be knocked out of the border. "Look Belize, things like that happen all the time, this town may be messed up, but if you can survive the day then you are somewhat of a legend here." Belize and most the others chuckled a little, "Maybe you're right, but I can't stay any where for too long.

Lammy and the others started to look at Belize almost pleadingly telling him to stay. Belize just went in his mind, _maybe if I tell them the reason then they might let me just leave, I already rested longer then I needed. _"Look its not that I don't want to stay here, its just…" before Belize could finish he was hit with something everyone was shocked and saw a dart sticking out of Belize's side.

"We got him sir." Someone said "Good, good. Now he can't cause harm to anyone… in the town." They looked up and saw a light blue Squirrel was smiling he finally caught his target. "Sir I think something is wrong." The squirrel stopped smiling and looked at the fox that said that. "What could be wrong, we saved a town from being destroyed." Everyone in town was somewhat shocked when they heard that, no one saw Belize as a threat to anything, especially compared to Flippy.

"Well sir this map was updated with the most recent towns and cities in the area yesterday, and well there is no town, city or anything here, this should be like a barren field according to the map." The Squirrel looked at the fox and then at the map, "Hmm you're right, that's strange maybe it's a secret city that people don't frequent." He smiled while saying that and started walking over to the town's people. "Sorry, I was a bit busy to introduce myself, I am Kayser, the director over a prestigious asylum the world ever seen, it's the cleanest and the only one that has a record of helping people, and not harming them." "Wait what's this got to do with anything?" Lammy said to Kayser.

"Well I figured you wanted to know my job, well this raccoon here escaped from the asylum while our guards were switching shifts, he burned a hole in the wall and melted the fence, freeing our most diabolical thinkers into the world again." Everyone was near the point of laughing, but saw the seriousness in Kayser's eyes "He's a very wanted raccoon in the asylum, if it wasn't him freeing our diabolical subjects, we wouldn't have taken all this time to hunt him down, and get him back." "Why do you want him back" Petunia said out of no where.

Kayser was a little surprised about this, "Well he released people that would destroy the world if they got to their connections in any of the cities around here, oh that reminds me. Why is your town not marked on the map?" Lammy just went over to Belize and sat next to him. "Well you want to know, most of everyone in this town has some disability that separates up from normal people. We hate how if we were out in the world people would be mocking us calling us things that would piss us off and make us very angry, so we made this little town, so that everyone can be treated with respect, and normal like everyone else." Kayser was looking at her like she was crazy, but then he looked her in the eyes, somehow he saw she took a liking to Belize, and then saw sticking out the side of her bag was a pickle, "Why do you have a pickle in your bag, and what do you mean everyone here has a disability that makes them not normal?

Lammy just got up from Belize and looked at her bag and pulled out the pickle, it was wearing a top hat and waistcoat and a cane taped to the side. "This is Mr. Pickles he's my best friend, that's eloquent and diabolically evil, today he's been very quiet for some reason." She looked at the pickle and started talking to it. Kayser then started thinking, _Wow another insane person hmm, I guess I can put her in with the others; they need more friends to talk to about their imaginary friend objects._ Then he looked at the town's people and then started to actually look at everyone.

Petunia stepped out of the group and walked over to Kayser, she started to get close and then she pulled out cleaning supplies and started to clean Kayser and then walked over to Belize and vacuumed the dirt around him and pulled out a pristine clean pillow with laminated cover and put Belize's head on it.

Lammy just saw Kayser looking at Petunia in a weird reaction. "She has OCD, not her fault; she's probably been fighting the urge to do that since you arrived. How about this you can talk to everyone here, I am not kidding, we are fine and we hate to be treated different. I suggest you leave Belize, alone and let him stay here, we have been very lonely without someone new to talk to.

Kayser started thinking about the idea, "As much as I wouldn't care, but he has to pay for the damages he caused at the asylum." Lammy and the others started offering things to cover whatever damage Belize caused. While they were doing that Belize was starting to come to. "Well this all covers his damages, but he will have to come back and stay a couple days, while I get rid of the paper work and make it like he was never there, or at least make him act natural long enough to pass the exit exam to be released." Everyone started cheering a little, but Belize got up and slowly walked over to Kayser then out of no where a Wolf came out and tackled Belize to the ground.

**A/N Yes this is chapter 5, I know this may sound weird but I have noticed while re-reading and editing before publishing Im seeing a lot more of my mistakes, allwell no one is perfect theres only a chapter left and I am ending it the way I intend to as I have already planned a sort of sequal to it. That one will be longer updates as Ill update the chapters as I finish them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Yes this is the end of "The Beginning" kind of ironic, well you know what I decided Ill throw in a little of the sequel so that you may figure out what's going on soon, as that is where "The Chase" Begins.**

Chapter 6

Everyone looked up and saw the wolf on top of Belize; each one was biting and clawing at each other, Belize trying to escape the wolf trying to keep hold. "Get off me you damn overgrown puppy." Kayser started laughing a little "Miltera its fine get off of him" Suddenly Belize and Miltera stopped fighting and looked at Kayser and then at each other and then back to Kayser. Miltera just nodded and got off Belize and walked over to Kayser and sat down with a clipboard, she started writing things down and got Kayser to read it out loud " 'Kayser he owes us for making us hunt down all the diabolical thinkers, why are you suddenly just letting him go?' Well Miltera these kind folks have offered valuables just to cover our pay for next three years so we no longer care about him, once we get back to the asylum." Belize was looking at him in shock "No I will not go back there, if only you knew what they do when you're not around."

Kayser looked at Belize, "Sorry Belize, but that's their choice, I'm pretty much only in making sure the place is clean and making a profit, who the company hires is not my idea or fault." Kayser then started walking to Belize. Belize jumps up and bites Kayser and then runs back into the town. Everyone looked at Kayser and was shocked. Kayser just looked at them and said "What?" Then he looked down at his hand and noticed that blood was pouring out of it. "Hmm so they were not kidding with him. Eh he might actually make this interesting." Everyone was still just staring at him and his hand, Kayser just walked over to Miltera who then licked the wound and everyone was still staring in disbelief to what just happened, and then seeing Miltera lick it everyone just started feeling sick and wondering what the hell is wrong with those two, but then they looked at Kayser's hand and didn't see a bite mark or any evidence his hand was pouring blood.

"Ah that is much better, thanks Miltera." Miltera just smiled and bowed. Then looked towards the direction Belize ran. "Nah we will give him a head start, he doesn't know the hunt has just begun." Kayser then had a sinister smile on his face everyone was sitting and staring trying to comprehend everything that was going on, but to no avail they finally came to and walked home.

(Sequel preview)

_Well Belize you did it again, you managed to actually kill Lumpy twice, how and why did you also get yourself killed, you could have easily tazed him from a bit farther away then you were and you didn't have to tackle him and then shoot him._Belize started to open his eyes a little and saw that it was a different building, he tried to talk, but his mouth was duct taped shut. Belize tried struggling to free himself from his restraints but it was to no avail.

**A/N Yes the first story I posted is on here and complete Thank you Carlos45 for the reviews it was your somewhat encouraging words that made me realize that I should at least finish what I start and then rest, Hoped you all enjoyed the story and would read the next one, I think I improved on making the start of it.**


End file.
